Dark Demon
by NekoDarkness
Summary: A prince wakes to find a strange creature singing in his garden. What would happen with him and this demon? "Warning: Yaoi Pairing"
1. First sight, First song

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to another story.  
Danger: Alreight what's with all these new stories out of no where!  
Neko: And I have notice that you deleted a story eariler too.  
Me: Yeah **starts to hide under a table nearby **I want to redo one story.  
Danger: WHAT?!?! You didn't talk to me about this.  
Me: Actually I should have talked to Neko about this.  
Danger: And _WHY_ is that? **pulls out her twin dagers**  
Me: Because I wanted to change the characters, not the scenes or plot. **gets ready for a bomb to go off**  
Neko: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **pulls out her favorite rod to chase author with**  
Me: **runs away from Neko crying and screaming for help**  
Danger: **puts away her dagers happily** NekoDarkness always does things out of the blue that's why Neko is really angry. And she doesn't own YUGIOH!!! If she did, it would be way darker then the original and more bedroom scenes! (Gets your minds out of the gutters you sickos)*ok she needs to do that too* Please Review!

* * *

In a land far way, a kingdom slept quietly through the night. The blue moon was in full bloom as it was over a certain shack by the far side of the kingdom. And who lived in that shack, no one knew. Tonight the creature that lived in the broken down shack came out to admire the moon. It then decided to take a walk among the kingdom. The creature covered its face besides the eyes with a black cloth that matched what it was wearing. The kingdom was quiet as the creature walked through the narrow streets. No living thing was awake as it walked all the way to the other side of the kingdom. There stood the white castle that holds the royal family of the kingdom. The creature liked how the white stone glisten as the moon shine on it. The creature knew that there were guards protecting the grounds against unsuspected visitors like itself, but it also knew that there was a back entrance that the guards over look in the night time. The entrance leads the creature to its most favorite part of this castle. A garden filled with the most beautiful plants known in the world that grew to tremendous heights. The creature loved to climb to the top of the trees to the best view over the kingdom. The creature began to hum a melody once it was comfortable sitting on one of the branches. The creature's hum changed to singing as the moon started to lower from the sky.

As the moon met the mountains in the distance, the human prince woke to hear a sweet melody of the night. He rose from his huge fluffy bed and toward the balcony. The balcony was over the huge beautiful garden. He glared at first over to where the song was coming from and spotted the most mysterious human he ever saw. He smiled and kept quiet for he didn't want the creature to stop singing. He looked over the human more and saw than he was dressed in strange clothing. He was in tight black leather pants with nothing on his feet, a v-shaped half cut black long sleeved cotton shirt, and black almost see through cloth covering his face. The creature's skin was white as the shining stars above and star shaped black hair that defined gravity. The tips were lightly coated with a dark violet and had yellow lightning bolt bangs framing his face. His eyes were closed as he continued to sing. The prince wished to see his eyes, but couldn't find himself to say a word to interrupt his singing. The song came to an end as the first light of the new day came down. The tan prince finally clapped his hands together as praise to the creature. He stood up from the shock of being spotted. Without saying anything or even looking to see who spotted him, he then started climbing down the tree. As he started to that, the prince then ran out of his room to try to meet the mysterious boy before he disappeared from the grounds. He spotted him on the bottom floor toward the back of the castle.

"Hey wait!" the prince shouted as he tried to get closer to the creature. The creature didn't even turn around, he ran faster after he heard the voice that told him to stop. Once out of the castle, the creature ran in to the kingdom. The prince followed the mysterious boy throughout the kingdom and wondering how he can still keep going. Around every corner he thought he got close enough to the creature, but he would turn another corner and be almost out of sight. The prince kept yelling for him to stop, but that only made the quick boy move faster. He also noticed as he chased him that the creature also had a black with violet tip color tail. The chase went on until the other side of the kingdom; the creature ran in to his shack and locked the door. The prince finally got to the shack, but had to sit down in front of the door from being out of breath. After a few minutes, he finally got up and knocked on the door.

* * *

Me: Neko calmed down enough to let me make an annocement. Before I put up the next chapter, it would be nice to see more then 5 reviews. You amazed me last time to where I had to put up an another chapter the next day in 'The Writer Upstairs'. That would be cool if that happen again.  
Danger: So more reviews equals quicker update!  
Neko: **just growls in corner**  
Me: She still abit mad me so don't mind her, Please REVIEW. First ones also get a Yugi cat-demon plushes as prices.


	2. Greeting Eachother part1

DN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school and now I just got laid off so I'm looking for a job on top of this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Go way!" was what he heard on the other side of the door.

"No way, not after what I did to get here!" he shouted back while trying to open the door. He slammed on the door with his body to open it that way. The door flew off its rusty hedges to across the other side of the shack. The shack was dusty and filled with cobwebs. Only a bed was all the prince can find at first since there were no windows. His height was short enough to fit under the doorway. There was only enough room for a bed as he walked in.

"Hello?" he whispered as look around for the mysterious boy. Then he saw nothing but black as he hit the ground. The creature gripped the back of his right hand as he appeared from the darkness after hitting the prince behind the head. The boy then grabbed a piece of rope that he had and tied the unconscious prince's hands together behind him. The creature then put on a black wrap around his legs to hide his tail before picking up the prince on to his back. The prince's hair was almost exactly same hair style like his as the creature carried him back to the castle. The only difference was that the tips were red and had extra lightning bolts sticking up against gravity. No one spotted them for he used the back allies to get to the back of the castle. He entered the garden after checking to see if anyone was there. The boy set the tan prince down gently under a shady tropical tree. As he started to untie the prince's hands, the prince woke to find himself back in the castle. He felt his hands being undone and turned to see the boy behind him.

"He…" he was about to say before his mouth was covered by one of the boy's diamonded hands. The boy didn't look at him in the face and kept his face turned away from his.

The creature then whispered in to his ear, "don't say anything about me to anyone, just forget about me and I'll never come back again."

He then let go of him but kept the prince's head turned away from him as the prince whispered back, "How can I forget about you? You have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard and I just want to know who you are." The strange boy then stood while trying to keep the prince from seeing his face.

"Oh, and thy owes me a new door," the mysterious creature said right before he let go of the prince and ran way. The prince was just about to get up to go after him, but one of his hands was tied to a root of the tree. He was mad as he untied himself for not being able to see the boy's eyes after all of this trouble he had gone through. He decided to get ready for the day since some of the guards and servants found him. They all asked why he was in the garden and not in his room. He lied and said he wanted fresh air before the sun came up. During the time he was getting ready, he started to plan on how to get back to the mysterious boy.

The sun was half way up the sky when the boy got back to his rusty home. He went to the nearby river to cool off from his run back before he headed in the shack. He picked up the broken door and put it back on the entrance way. He then heavily sighed with relief, and changing in to pajamas that he stored under the bed, since he could finally get some sleep after all of that excitement this morning. The sun was setting when he woke to the knocking on his broken door. He got up and put on his black cloth over his face and black wrap around his legs before he put the broken door to the side. This time he also put on sunglasses to cover his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see the prince, and the prince was dressed in the royal garments. He always had his favorite white no sleeved cover coat, but he didn't have a shirt under it. He also had on concrete grey loose pants with matching jeweled sandals. His black raven hair was spiky in a star shape with the long bolts up in the same direction instead down and messed up like when the creature last saw him. Also the royal head cover with the royal sign of Ra's eye.

"What do thy want?" the boy said as he leaned against the door way with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I just want to see you again and say I'm sorry about the door," the prince said as leaned a little closer to see if he can see through the sunglasses. They were almost eye to eye when the boy turned and the royal tan prince fell over himself. The creature helped him up and led him towards the bed for him to sit. The prince noticed that the boy was a bit smaller and looked much younger than him before sitting down.

"So, why don't you have your guards here with you? I thought maybe thy would have them bring me back by force," the boy child said as he grinned under her cloth.

"I could have but you would have out run them," the prince chuckled. He looked over the mysterious creature; he had a cute white tank top and red rosy shorts on under all the black clothing. As the creature lay against the wall, the sneaky prince tried to grab the nearest knot of clothing near the boy's hip. The strange boy grabbed the snake hand before he even tries touching the cloth. The creature glared at him before he let go.

"Don't you get tired of wearing that black stuff, and I already know you have a tail so you don't have to hide that from me," the prince said as he tried to glare into the sunglasses again. The boy sighed and nodded in agreement and took off the wrap, but nothing else. The prince groaned a little to himself since the creature didn't continue. The boy heard the groan and just sighed again.

"Hey, can I come back to the garden tonight for one last time since I said earlier that I wouldn't come back," the boy finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course I would like you to come back, but you must do something for me in return," the tan royal said with an evil grin.

"What do thy want me to do?" the annoyed boy sighed even though he knew what the prince would want.

"Take off the black cloth and sunglasses, and I also won't tell anyone your coming just in case you want to come from the back entrance again," the prince said as his grin got bigger and he closed his eyes.

* * *

DN: Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	3. Greeting Eachother part2

Neko: Yeah, D.N. decied to put up more than one chapter as more to her 'sorry'. Please make sure to review! And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"I'll do my cloth, but never the sunglasses for I don't want thy to see my eyes, deal," the creature agreed snapping.

"Fine," the prince said as his smile went away. The mysterious boy started to untie the cloth as the twin prince sat the edge of the bed with eagerness. Once the cloth came off, the prince was so amazed at how beautiful he was until he saw what was beside face. Two black cat ears with violet tips popped up and pointed forwarded toward him. The prince almost fell to the ground again from shock.

"Well now that thy knows why I wear most of this stuff and not have anyone know who I am, but it must be time for thy to go back to the castle before the moon comes out," the creature said as he pushed the twin look prince out the door. The prince shocked his head with understanding, but he stopped the creature at the doorway.

"I promise to fix this, when I come back tomorrow," he said before grabbing the diamonded hand and kissing it lightly. The cat-boy yanked his hand away but wasn't blushing or getting mad.

"I will come later to see the garden, until then good bye," He finally said before putting the broken door up. The prince started to walk way smiling and yet confused by how the creature acted to his kiss. He saw no emotion, but he didn't stray on that thought for so long. He instead thought about what he should do when he sees the boy again in the garden. He decided to prepare a meal for the two of them, once he entered the castle grounds. He wasn't sure what to get him, so he asked the main chief for ideas.

As he was getting ready at the castle, the cat-boy got prepared himself. The moon would be up very soon, and he was still getting ready. The cat-demon decided to wear the same outfit he wore last night for it was the only good clothes he had. He just kept the sunglasses instead of the extra black clothes. Before heading off to the castle, he went out hunting in the nearby forest near the shack. The boy carried a small empty bottle with him also. He moved as fast through the trees as he would have on the ground while jumping branch to branch before spotting deer below him. He jump down from the branch and knock down a huge buck. He just knocked it out cold as the other deer ran way. The demon then glared at the unconscious buck hungrily as he grew a sharp tooth in his mouth. He grabbed the neck gently so is to not wake the buck, and then bit the buck on one of the blood veins in the neck. The creature sucked angrily as a wild animal for a few seconds before letting go. He then tills the neck so the blood would pour into the empty bottle he had. Once the bottle was full, the wound was healed and he let the buck wake up on its own by leaving for the castle's garden. His tooth also by that time was back to normal. He ties a string on the bottle and then tied it around his neck as he ran. The bottle was shaped like diamonded bat wings, and it hung as a ruby chocker around his neck.

Before he stepped on the garden grounds, he caught a whiff of sorted foods. The cat-boy then decided to surprise the prince since he tried to surprise him. He jumped on top of the trees until he was above him. The prince hasn't noticed the night creature and he started to show worry on his face as he sat there. The cat-demon crepe slowly down, and then pounced on top of the surprised prince. He was shocked to see him in his lap like a fallen angel from heaven. The cat-boy giggled from the shocked look on his face and started to get up from his lap, but was stopped by a tight hug around his hip.

"Wow, I started to worry until an angel answered my prayers by falling on top of me," the prince grinned from ear to ear.

"Huh, clever line, but not that good," he said loosening the prince's grip and getting up. The creature sat next to him as the prince grabbed the bag that was on the other side of him. He glanced back at the boy and noticed the chocker.

"Where did you get that?" he said as he set up the food.

"Not telling," the demon replied as he helped him. The prince let that one slide and then offered him a plate. The boy grabbed it and then started to pick up some of the broccoli and cauliflower than was dipped in hot cheese. He mostly grabbed the veggies that were out basically.

"Are you a vegetarian?" the prince finally asked as he was grabbing his food. The cat-boy nodded and then started to nibble a cauliflower. They ate mostly in silence and it started to make the prince crazy. He kept looking at the boy's face and saw no sign of emotion.

'What is the deal here? How can he be so quiet without any sign of enjoyment or disgust? What is on his mind?' the prince thought to himself to keep himself from shouting or make a fool of himself. Once done with their meal, they cleaned up and set it aside.

"How high can thy climb?" the cat-demon finally asked.

"Plenty," the prince said as he got a head start. The creature started climbing after him but passed the prince half way up until he got to a spot where they can sit and look over the kingdom. The creature sat with his back to the trunk and the prince just had his legs hang over the side. The moon was bigger and bluer compared to last night. No sounds or lights to disturb it.

"Is it ok if I can sing a tune? This setting usually gets me in the mood," the boy asked after a few minutes of glaring.

"I would actually want you too," the prince answered looking at him pleased. The cat-boy started to hum a few notes, and as he was doing that the leaves seem to move to the sound. Then he opened his mouth and the melody matched the sounds of the night. The prince never heard anything like it before, but he then suddenly noticed the words the demon was saying.

"Watch for the moon tonight, she haunts the dreams of dreamers. Keep wake to see what lies ahead. Beyond the strings of time, older than the sun's light, a creature travels to feed. Blood everywhere, but no one dares to stop it. It weeps for care and care alone. But beyond the blood and hate, no one stops it from taking more rose red blood. Curse warns about a creature that goes beyond the light of day and darkness of shadow. Run way for it may call for thy. If so offer yourself to complete the curse to rid away bloody creature. Or suffer death of grim."

The tan prince's eyes widened as the creature ended the song. The words he sang were about the story of the cursed creature of night from his childhood. The moon was right above the tree and it shined on them as if sunlight. The demon's skin shined like diamonds as the prince reached for the boy's sunglasses. The boy grabbed his hand but didn't stop him.

"Before you see, I warn if thy scared to run away and never search for me again," the boy whimpered as he let go of his hand. He gently grabbed the sunglasses and removed them. The cat-boy's eyes were closed at first, but he slowly opened them to show the prince. The prince wasn't scared but he was shocked to see a light violet pool of color meet his royal red. He then looked back to the choker and saw it glowing with the moon. The demon then grabbed it as if he knew what the prince was thinking and headed to him. He gripped the bottle and opened it. The smell over whelmed the demon for he started to inch closer to the tan prince with hunger in his eyes. The prince even noticed his ears bent back and mouth hanged open as he breathed heavily. He witnessed the change of one of the creature's tooth getting sharper with each inch he closed between them. He gave the bottle back to the demon when he about to place his hand to the prince's knee. He took the bottle and started to drink it as if he never had a drink before. A drop leaked out the side of his mouth when he was done and gasped hard. The prince leaned over and licked the red liquid to see what was in the bottle that and actually was and the boy's reaction to his movement. He swallowed hard when he noticed it tasted like blood.

"I suggest thy leave now if scared," the creature finally said after the shock of the prince licking him. He then put the bottle back in his pocket of his pants and his tooth was normal again.

* * *

Neko: *holds a sign poking at green button below* PLEASE!!!!


	4. History Lesson

Danger: And D.N. has put up a poll since she busy with doing all stories at once. So help by choosing 2 stories for her to finish that you readrers would like to read. Enjoy this chapter. And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just shocked about all of this," he said right before an escape yawn got him off guard.

"Your body must be tired from the shock; if thy want I can stay here so thy can sleep and I will be here when you wake back up," the cat-boy chuckled.

"You're serious, you stay by me in my room until I wake," he almost shouted from the brunt statement. He grins from ear to ear again as a yes for the creature to stay. They climb back down and put the dishes back before heading toward his room. The demon had his sunglasses on top of his head when they entered the room. The room was five times bigger than his shack with a giant fluffy bed near the balcony entrance. There were other huge doors leading towards a bathroom or closet full of new clothes. The prince offered some clothes for the boy to change into, but he declined the offer since he wasn't going to sleep tonight. The prince changed in to navy blue sweats before lying on his bed.

"You are sure that you won't join me tonight in my bed," he sighed in sadness. The boy looked over to him and shocked his head to confirm his choice before heading towards the balcony. The prince finally closed his eyes to drift to dreamland before the demon exited to the balcony. The moon was starting its journey down from the sky as he stood there in the gentle breeze. He just sighed with his eyes closed after a few moments of remembering of what happen tonight. The cat-boy started to question what he should do next after the prince wakes up. The day drew closer as he started to get sleepy himself. He didn't want to wake him or be caught by anyone in the morning, so the boy grabbed a pillow off the bed and hid under the bed to get some rest before the sun came up.

A knock on the prince's door woke him up. It was one of the servants that usually wake him up in the morning. He told the servant to leave for he didn't want to be bothered right now while he tried to wake himself from the final grips to dreamland. The servant left the prince alone after putting his breakfast on a nearby table in the room. He didn't pay attention to that for he started to look around for the boy from last night. The creature finally came out from under the bed right before the prince started to call for him.

"There you are, I was just about to start thinking maybe you were just a dream if I didn't find you," he sighed and hugged him after he got up.

"I didn't want anyone else to find me, so I hid under thy bed before the sun came up," the boy said pushing the prince away from him.

"Wow, I have so many questions to ask you, but you must be hungry…" the prince started to say before he headed toward the breakfast set up. He looked back at the demon with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. I had my fill last night thank you, thy can still ask questions about myself," the boy said to calm him down as he started to eat. The tan prince started with the simple questions that were basically answered last night, like what he can eat and what he was. The violet eye creature just stood there near the table as he ate.

"I guess you can say I'm half vampire, and yes I'm the only one of my kind," the boy answered after the ruby eyed prince drinks the last of his orange juice.

"Have you ever tried to look for others?" he asked starting on the hard questions.

"I have tried since the beginning of time itself, and I'm glad too from what I have seen in this world," the vampire calmly said and putting on his sunglasses again. The prince almost spits out his toast and jam when he heard the words 'beginning of time'. He looked at the boy over again after covering his mouth from the shock.

He then asks, "You have been alive all this time, and still look this beautiful. What is your secret?"

The boy chuckled a little before replying, "It's one of the side effects of having part demon blood in me."

"Please take your glasses off again; you have the most gorgeous eyes and you shouldn't hide them," he requested after done eating and getting up to get closer to the vampire creature. The demon took off the sunglasses again, but the prince then grabbed and threw it on the bed. He used the other arm to get little creature closer to his body. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. He gave a sigh before leaning closer to the cat-boy's face, but the demon evilly grinned and slipped under his grip like a snake. He crawled under his legs as the prince fell over him and landed face first to the ground. He rubbed his face as he got up on his knees, but the little demon started to laugh out loud while forgetting where he was.

"How was this funny? I could have broken my nose, and how could I have explained this to anyone without telling about you," he groaned while covering his bleeding nose. The small boy stopped laughing and crawled back to him. He now had an apologetic look on his face as he grabbed the hurt prince's hand from his nose. The cat-demon started to lick his fingers slowly. The blood tasted so good to him that he almost reached for the nose after cleaning the tan hand. But he stood up very fast and grabbed a napkin from the table and put it on the nose instead. During the whole thing, the prince blushed in twenty shades of reds until his nose was covered with the napkin. The little fast boy then grabbed his shades in one hand before he ran off.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now before this goes on anymore," he said as he started to run for the door and covering his mouth with the other hand.

"Wait, don't go," the prince shouted but then saw the vampire's eyes showed hunger and sadness as the door closed. He just sat there while holding the napkin on his nose. He was confused because of the expression he saw in the creature's eyes. What did he do wrong to make him go? What was the boy going to do if he stayed? He kept thinking about what happened and what could have happened until his nosed stopped bleeding. He then started to get ready by changing into his over coat with a matching light blue shorts and sandals. He was determined to go after the cat-boy, for he had the feeling that he might not get another chance to see the sad demon if he didn't.

* * *

Danger: Vote for your favorite stories and review this story!


	5. Full History Lesson

DN: Konichiwa! Here is a new chapter!  
Danger: About time!  
Neko: Hey! Not her fault if school and job hunting gets in the way. And this weekend was a 3-day weekend so she she used her extr time to at least get a chapter for a story up.  
Danger: Lets get on with the story. D.N. Doesn't Own Shit!  
DN: Enjoy!  
Neko: And please Review!

* * *

He ran as fast as she could with tears almost blinding his way. He ran out of the castle and kingdom to his shack. He then threw his shades at his bed after knocking down the door. He then kneed down on the ground cried angrily at himself for almost losing control back there. He wanted to feed on the prince's blood so badly. He didn't want to taste human blood ever again. The memory of what happened last time made him curse himself even more. Once he was dry from his tears, he grabbed a bag from under his bed and started to pack up the clothes he had. He got up to leave but found the prince blocking the doorway.

"What is thy doing?" he asked with still anger and sadness in his throat.

"Stopping you from leaving for good," he said gasping from the run he did to get there in time. He body blocked the whole exit. The creature inched closer to him with his ears bended back and his tail wrapped around one of his legs. He also dropped the bag full of clothes along the way. When the demon was just right in front of him, he fell to his knees and start to cry again.

"Please forgive me if you can," the sad cat-boy whimpered as if he was a five year old child who just broke a dish.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated over and over again before the prince bent over him to hug the weeping boy.

He held him gently in his arms and whispered in the boy's ears, "Shah, it's ok you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just glad I got here in time to stop you." He then picked him up bridal style and placing him on the bed. The creature kept his hands on his eyes as he rubbed away his tears. The prince helped removed the last of his tears when he calmed down a bit. He had redness around his eyes when he finally opened them. The tail comes uncoiled from his leg to be wrapped to the front of him as his ears perk up, but wasn't forward toward the prince.

"Ok now, why are you leaving?" the tan prince finally asked. The demon took a big sigh and pause before he started to explain.

"What happened back there was nothing you did. You already know that I drink blood. The taste of your blood was like heaven on my tongue. I haven't that taste in over a hundred years, and I didn't want that taste again." he said before the tears started to come again. The prince wiped the tears away as he collected himself up again.

"Do you remember the Great Plague that almost took out the human population?" the boy asked.

"Yes I know of the event; a disease of unknown kind infected thousands of people around the world without any warning. The people infected were drained of fluids and/or had extreme fevers," he answered and also started to connect some dots in his head.

The night creature continued, "I had a friend who was one of the first cases of it. She was one of the very few people like thyself that knew who I fully was. We were like twins when other people saw us. It hit her just one night when I was away to feed for that week, and when I got back to her she was already starting to have no ability to get out of bed. She coughed up blood and that's when I knew she didn't have long to live." He paused again, and the worried prince witnessed the shock of the memories came back in the cat-boy's eyes.

"By the time she was in a hospital…. And the smell of blood in every room and was starting to get to me…. I wanted to leave but she didn't want me to for no one else would visit her….." he started to breath heavily after every sentence. The prince wanted to comfort him by trying to hold him in his arms, but the creature just inched away from him until he was in a corner.

"The next thing I knew, one night she grabbed my arm and asked me if she would make through all of this……… I by the time also haven't feed for about a few months……. I told her she was getting better but she could tell by my voice that she wasn't…………………… then she asked me the question that I never wanted to hear……….." he was breathing even harder. The prince was almost in tears himself, but he then noticed that the cat-demon's tooth was getting sharper again.

His violet eyes were filled with hunger as he looked into the prince's cinnamon eyes when he said, "can you make me better?" The prince almost jumped off the bed, but he just grabbed the creature again when tears came down his face finally again. The boy just grabbed himself from the very thought of the memory.

"The next thing I knew I woke up outside the hospital with blood dripping from my mouth! And the screams of other people when they found a lot of the sick patients dead drained of blood! I couldn't even bring myself to see if I bit her to death, so I ran around the world. Every day I would run away to get away from the bloody disease, but at night I would sleep walk to any nearby hospital or infested house and feed! I always knew I did it for I always had the cursed sweet taste of blood in my mouth the next morning!" he cried and shouted into the prince's chest. The tanned prince just hugged him tighter to calm him down.


	6. Will You Stay?

ND: WooHoo! Last chapter! My first finished story!  
Neko: 'cries' They grow up so fast!  
Danger: And I got a surprice for the celebration!  
ND: WHAT!?!!?!?!?!?!  
Danger: yeah, Lets welcome Atem and Yugi!  
Yugi: Thanks for having us here!  
Atem: And congrates on the fininshing your story.  
ND: Aww! Thanks!  
Neko: Now onto the Chapter! Enjoy everyone!  
Danger: NekoDarkness doesn't Own Yugioh!

* * *

The crying boy was then quiet for a few moments before he loosed his grip to see what the creature was doing. He had his hands gripped together and biting them. He wasn't sucking the blood for the blood dripped down on to their laps.

"Hey, stop that! Don't, it would only hurt you more if you do that," the prince gasped and started to grab his hands away. He just bit down harder as the prince pulled; he only let his tears pour down his face to show how painful it was. He finally got the last finger out, but the cat-demon then bit on one of his hands and tasted his delicious blood dancing on his tongue. The surprised prince cried out in pain, and then felt relieved of the pain when the boy started to drink slowly. He felt hypnotized and blushed as the thought of the creature letting him let go was out the window. He woke from his trance when the boy let go of his hand. He then saw him in the corner again while trying to hide in his white knees.

"Hey, don't cry anymore, it was just an accident," he said trying to comfort him again. The sad creature just looks up from his hiding place as the last tears rolled off his face.

The demon finally asked when the prince crept closer to him, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you that badly?"

"No, it actually felt calming after the bite," the prince answered blushing. The cat-boy's eyes widened at his comment, but then covered his face again in his white knees while shaking his head against them.

"What's wrong now?" he asked quietly with worry on his face.

"This can only be bad, for if you liked it, it would only bring thy hardship," the boy replied as he looked back up at the prince.

"So what if you liked my blood, if it would make you stay here then so be it," the tan prince said bluntly.

"That's just it, I'll harm thy if I stay any longer," the cat-boy shouted as he tried to get up from the bed. The prince didn't let him go; he just holds the weeping boy down to the bed as he struggled to get out of his lap. The crying demon kicked and hit his arms to where burses were all over his body, but didn't loosen his grip on the boy. The cat-boy finally calms down and just sat there in his lap while facing him trying to figure what to do next.

The cat demon then finally asked as the prince put his head on boy's shoulder, "Why don't thy let me go?"

"Because I think, no, I know that I love you since I first saw you," he whispered in cat's ear. The boy's eyes widen from the word 'love', he then had his ears pointed in front of him as he started to blush in different shades of red.

"But how can you love a demon like me?" the cat-boy questioned once reality hit him.

"How can I not love the angel of darkness," the tan prince chuckled into his ear again. The boy just blushed darker more as the prince chuckled more from the sight.

"I guess I should have let go of my past by now and more forward, and I bet my friend would want me to also," he sighed and wrapped himself around the prince. He hugged him back tighter knowing that he wasn't leaving him anytime soon. After a few moments of silence and embracing each other, the prince sighed.

"How are we going to make this work?" he asked for he knew the question had to come up at some point.

"As long as I have the hunger under control before I see you each time, thy doesn't have to worry about offering blood to keep me calm," the boy confirmed with a smile on his face. The prince grinned back at him as he cupped the cat demon's face with his hands. He leaned into his face and let their lips touch gently together. Both of their eyes closed and just breathing in each other smells deeply. The kiss was interrupted when the cat's ears heard shouts outside. The calls were for the prince, and they decided to meet again in the garden before the prince got up from the bed so they won't be found together.

"I will fix this door as I promise love, just maybe not today," he said before he ran out the door. The cat-boy got up slowly from the bed to the doorway. He watched the happy tan prince run towards the sounds as the sun was half way up in the sky.

"I'll love thy for as long as I can, until then, I'll enjoy the time we have together," he whispered to himself before be putting the broken fallen door on the entrance way. The cat demon kept the thoughts of how the night will go until he left for her lover. And he kept smiling on the thoughts of what awaits in the future as he ran through that dark quiet kingdom to where the moon shined the brightest at.

* * *

Neko: Thank you readers who supported this story! And thanks to the readers who left reviews, i dedcate this chapter to you!

Sailor Optimal Optimus , azrael5748 , WerewolfPrincess21 , sakura angel dark , and ivorywinterdemon ! (If there is someone who i forgot I'm sorry)

Danger: Hey Yugi, Why are you wearing a hat over head and ears?  
Yugi blushed and Atem just smirked.  
ND: Yeah, take off the hat.  
Yugi blushed darker as he took off the hat. Yugi had the cat ears on from the story!  
Neko and ND: AWWWW! (Jumps Yugi) You kept them on!  
Yugi: Atem wouldn't let me take them off.  
Danger: Not surpriced! Atem did asked if he can use them after the story is finished.  
Atem: And I thank you for it! (Grabs Yugi away from the too happy girls) Again Congrates on your story!

And thanks again readers and viewers for your support!


End file.
